Sweet Harmione
by MrsBennettFrazier
Summary: It's her wedding, but Harry wanted to be the one waiting for her at the altar. Of course, ruining a wedding isn't the best solution, but what's he supposed to do? Watch as the girl he's always wanted marry his [not even] best friend? I think not.
1. Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

Harry POV

I don't know when it happened, or how long it took or how come I never noticed it, but I fell in love with her.

Of course, I never told her. Why should I? We were just friends to her.

All those memories together... So much has happened between us. We were family in a sense that can't be replicated.

The bond between the three of us was stronger than blood relations. But even our bond could be broken. All it would take was for me to confess and that would be it between me and my best friend since 1st year.

Anyway, she's not into me, I can tell just by the way she looks at him. I lost to my best friend, and now I'm his best man.

I sighed internally, looking way too depressed to be at a wedding. I was on the way to check on her and the bridesmaids, and I knocked on it softly... Almost gingerly.

As if I were hoping that they didn't hear and I could just slip away.

But they heard and it was Ginny who opened the door.

"Harry! What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Ron?" She sounded surprised at my appearance.

"I'm here to check on Hermione for him, actually." I chuckle lightly.

"Oh, well, c'mon in! You can tell us what you think about the dress!" She ushered me in, and the bride... Her beauty left me without words. English could not place words to even describe her.

Her dress was actually a gown, the bodice embroidered with silver thread, pearls and white rhinestones, while the train was shoulder length and flowy. Her hair was left in soft curls, and was a caramel halo around her head.

She only had eyeliner and lipgloss, other than that, she was makeup free (not that she'd need it anyway), and she looked shy and nervous.

I smiled, despite myself.

"Hermione..." I say. I turn to the bridesmaids. "Can we have a moment alone, please? I need to discuss something privately with the bride." They leave without complaint.

I turn back to her. "Hermione... You look like a goddess." I compliment. She blushed, giving her a certain glow only I could see.

"It's hard to believe you're getting married. Especially after all that's happened." I laugh wistfully.

"I know... So much has happened that this feels surreal almost." She smiles sadly.

 _I love that smile... I want to see that smile every morning_. A large part of me thinks.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She looks concerned at my (probably) frowning expression.

"Never mind... It's stupid to say now anyway, especially after to so long AND on your wedding day, of all days." I laugh bitterly at my own stupidity.

"Tell me!" She demands. I shake my head in response.

"Harry James Potter, if you don't tell me what is wrong with you right now, I will use Veritaserum on you." She threatens.

"I can't, Hermione. It won't do anything but cause drama and problems. I can't do that to you and Ron, especially Ron." I just turn and try to leave, but she grabs my shoulder and forces me to face her.

"You're not leaving until you tell me, Harry." She growls in frustration.

"I can't tell you." I say simply.

"Why not? We've been through enough that I'm pretty sure this won't be anything we can't handle."

"You really wanna know?!" I ask roughly, as I grab her and pin her to the door.

"I fell in love with you, that's what! And now you're about to get married, and I never got to tell you before. I know you love him, and even when he left us because of that stupid locket, he came back because of you, Hermione. You two love each other, and as a good friend, I was gonna fade into the background and keep this a secret. But then on an impulse, I started to tell you, until I pussied out. But since you wanna know so bad, now you know. I love you as much as Ron hates spiders; as much as Voldemort wanted to be immortal; as much as Hagrid loves dangerous creatures; as much as Fred and George love pranks; as much as my parents loved each other! But you know why I never told you? Because of Ron! Because I'm a good friend. But I'm selfish, too, Hermione. So I had to tell you. And there it is, out in the open." By the end of my confession, I'm out of breath and I think I yelled at some point.

My eyes never left hers, as I wait in her silence. I got off of her and push her to the side so I could leave.

"...Harry..." She whimpers after me. "Harry, wait!" I had just turned the handle.

"Harry. I... I wasn't going to marry Ron because of love... I was going to marry him because he was the next best thing. I know how that sounds, and I didn't mean to lead him on, to make him fall in love with me, or for him to propose and to say yes, but I was desperate to shut out the little voice in my head that constantly reminded me that you would never love me the way I loved you. I think it started started during our 5th year. I saw the way you were looking at Ginny, and it hurt, like bloody hell. That's why I was crying. Because I had realized that I loved you more than I first thought, and seeing you look at her the way I looked at you was a twisted and cruel joke by fate. You never showed interest, and I never said anything because I thought it would only end in embarrassment and awkwardness. I didn't want to ruin our close friendship. But, Harry, I don't think marrying Ron can solve the fact that my heart won't accept anyone else but you..."

I stare at her; at the tears in her eye and flush on her face; at the way she hugged herself during her during her confession.

I slowly walk to her.

"Hermione..." I whisper, caressing her face softly.

"Run away with me. Leave a note for Ron, and come with me. We can find a place together, and leave all this mess behind. Start fresh. What do you say?"

"Harry, I'd love to! But..."

She looked downcast all of a sudden and I didn't like it. Not only did it not fit the setting, it didn't look good on her. I much preferred the smiling, almost motherly Hermione.

"Just leave? Won't that hurt Ron?"

I though about what would happen to my best friend. He would be angry, for sure, and heartbroken. Not to mention humiliated and confused. He would probably never forgive me and Hermione. I know if I were him, I wouldn't.

"Fine, then, what should we do?" I ask, trying to think of another way out.

"Maybe we should just talk to him." She suggests.

"But what if it turns ugly? And I don't think I can face him." I admit shamefully.

"But Harry! What else are we supposed to do? We can't just disappear... It'll hurt him too much. I can't do that to him. And I know you can't either."

She was right. I couldn't hurt Ron like that.

"Then marry him... And I can just leave the two of you together. I'm willing to sacrifice my happiness for yours, Hermione. So go get married. Just do me a favor."

"What?" She asks, her voice breaking.

"Be happy, okay? Promise me you'll be happy, and that I'm not making the biggest mistake of my life."

She shook her head.

"But, Harry... You are making a mistake. I can't be happy knowing that you gave up your chance because you didn't want to hurt Ron. That hurts me, and if Ron knew, it would hurt him, too. Harry, please... Don't do this to yourself." She pleads, grabbing both of my hands in her smaller ones.

"What other option is there?! I care for you and Ron's my bestfriend... Out of hurting the three us, I'd rather it be me hurting than you or Ron. But at the same time, I don't want you walking down that aisle unless I'm waiting for you at the end..." She looks surprised at my indirect and impromptu proposal.

She purses her lips in contemplation.

"If I say yes, both to leaving and the marriage proposal... What then?"

I laugh softly.

"There's the Hermione I know and fell in love with." I smile at her pink flush. I cleared my throat then continued. "Well, where would you want to go/get settled?"

"Somewhere foreign. Like, Paris, or New York. Maybe Chicago?" She thought out loud.

"I can agree with those. But we need money and a place to stay... Damn. If only the situation wasn't so immediate. Maybe if we planned for this it would be a hell of a lot easier." I berated myself, for once again, I wasn't prepared.

Then I had it. The solution that would solve almost all of our problems.

"Hermione, let me talk to him. You stay here, and get your things together. When I come back for you, we're Apparating out of here, got it?" She nods.


	2. Till Death Do Us Part

**A lot of people wanted another chapter, so here it is, guys! This is a pretty dark chapter, and don't forget to read the warning below. Don't forget tovote on my poll if you want me to continue this story. Thanks!**

 **WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. READ WITH THIS IN MIND AND PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

* * *

 **Third Person** **POV**

She fell for the wrong one. She was marrying more like. Even as Ginny, who was like a sister to her, chattered away about how excited she was about her marriage to her brother, Hermione's mind couldn't help but stray from reality to fantasy in which she was marrying the man she wished she would see at the altar. Her bestfriend and fellow survivor of the War.

The one who knew when she needed a shoulder to cry on. The one who recognized the fact she was female whereas Ron only asked her as a last resort. Granted, he didn't ask her either... But at least he didn't ask everyone and then her. He was the one to understand her tears.

He knew her in ways that Ron wished he did. Only the knew how upset she was when Ron stormed off, and how often she cried out of worry for him. He distracted her then, and he held her hand through it all. But after all that, it was Ron who proposed (after MUCH urging and prodding and hint dropping from from him), and the one she said yes to.

 _Why did I say yes, again?_ She asked herself again and again through out the whole process. She continuously searched herself for the answer and came up dry each time.

Now she knew. _You want to be with him, but this is the best you can have. His bestfriend. The only connection closest to him other than yourself._ She answered.

She planned it all out in her head. She thought of all the possibilities, and their outcomes, but he was never one to follow plans that were preset.

He came in, and asked to be alone, which sent off warning bells.

 _What does he want to talk about? Why is he frowning? I don't like that look on him. I need to see him smile_.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She heard her voice speak to him.

He denied something being wrong, but she was a smart witch, and she knew him better than he knew himself sometimes. After a short argument, he spilled his heart out and laid it all on the table. She was surprised by the conviction and intensity behind his words and tone.

She told him about her hidden feelings as he turned the door handle, catching his attention.

It all happened and ended ten minutes before the wedding. And now she was waiting for her knight to come and get her out of the church and away to Grimmauld Place 12 to pack and travel to new places together. Of course, Ginny came in and asked if it was true that she and Harry were leaving.

"Yes, Ginny. I'm sorry, and of course, I don't want to hurt Ron, but I love Harry, and marrying Ron will only hurt him because I'd leave him for Harry eventually." She explains, a sad, soft tone to her words.

"B-But! I thought you loved Ron?! Or were you just lying to him? To me? To mum? To everyone? Hermione?" She exclaimed. "Why would you say yes if you didn't love him like he loved you? Why, Hermione?" She shoved Hermione lightly to get a reaction out of her, because Hermione hadn't said anything yet.

"Because I'm a selfish bitch, and I wanted Harry, but since I thought I couldn't have him, I'd take the next best thing: Ron! Go ahead and hate me, becuase it's better than lying to you for the rest of our lives! Better than being married to someone I don't love, and end up hurting them becuase of my greed. I care about Ron, and that is why I'm stopping it now, sooner rather than later. This marriage will do nothing but hurt the people I want in my life. You, Ron, Harry, your mum... All the people who loved me like family, who ARE my family! Ginny, don't you see? It's better that Ron hurts now and heals with someone who will love him and care for him better than I ever could." She was breathless and teary eyed after saying all that, but it felt good to say it.

A hex came from beyond the doorway, and Ron was heard roaring, "AND I CALLED YOU MY BESTFRIEND! OF ALL THE LOW DOWN, BACKSTABBING LYING PIECES OF SHIT I'VE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE OF MEETING, YOU TAKE THE CAKE, HARRY!" As more hexes came flying into the room.

Harry was heard bellowing back, "RON! CONTROL YOURSELF! THIS WILL SOLVE NOTHING, YOU IDIOT! GET A FUCKING GRIP, MATE! _EXPELLIARMUS_!"

Hermione and Ginny ran to see what was happening. She gasped.

"Harry! Ron?! STOP!" She screamed.

Their wands were glowing green from the previously uttered spells, and Ron looked murderous while Harry was grimacing at his former bestfriend.

The Killing Curse was evaded by both, but Ron's was ricocheting throughout the room, and almost hit Harry. It bounced off a wall and hit Ginny straight in the back. She fell to the ground, spread eagled in the curse's trademark position.

"GINNYYY!" Hermione screamed, staring in traumatized shock. Both men stopped and stared, unseeing, at the dead Weasley girl.

"Gin?" Ron uttered, looking heartbroken for his younger sister.

"Ginny?" Harry asked at the same time. One would've thought he was watching Voldemort murder his parents once more.

The commotion had attracted Molly Weasley, as she had heard her son, the groom, shouting and Hermione, the bride scream. What she didn't expect to see was the groom and best man with wands drawn, Hermione's makeup ruined by her tears and, the worst shock of all, her baby girl laying dead on the floor, eyes looking skyward and empty.

"Ginny?" She whispered. "Baby?" Her voice shattered a little more with each second she saw her youngest child and only daughter lay there, not breathing.

"Wha..." She looked to Hermione, then slowly moved to Harry, and finally, Ron. "What happened to my baby girl?" The sound of her voice was painful to hear. It made all three wince as if it caused physical pain.

"Mrs. Weasley..." Hermione whimpered.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! TELL ME! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO GINNY!" She wailed. "Give me back my little girl... I never got to take a picture of her in her bridesmaid dress." She sobbed, cradling the dead girl in her arms, smoothing her hair back and fussing over her as if she were still alive, probably hoping for her to spring back up and complain about her constant hovering, like she used to.

"Mum..." Ron's voice was hoarse from screaming and the emotional turmoil inside him. "Mum... I never meant for it to hit her... It was for Harry. It... It ricocheted of the wall and..." He didn't continue, just swallowed thickly and looked at the floor.

"Mrs. Weasley..." Harry stopped. What do you say to a mom that just lost her child? What could ever make it better? What words could be offered to soothe a bleeding heart? Harry couldn't find any words to say that didn't feel and sound insincere and shallow. Fake.

 _It wasn't supposed to go this way._ Harry thought miserably to himself _. I was just supposed to explain to Ron the situation, and then get Hermione and leave. He wasn't supposed to explode like that... Bloody hell..._ He mentally shook his head at himself.

Ron suddenly starts off running.

 _Coward._ The darker part of him whispered.

Mrs. Weasley doesn't notice, and continues to mutter to herself and hug Ginny. Hermione seems stuck in the position she was in now, hands over her mouth, eyes wide and wet with tears, looking down on Ginny's lifeless body. I hug her close and she buries her face in my neck automatically.

"Oh, Harry..." She sobs quietly. "Why must it have been her?" She clutched him tight, as she let out all the stress and sadness into his shoulder. He told wanted to shed some tears for Ginny, but that would come later, in the privacy of his house.

 _What a day this turned out to be..._ Harry snorted to himself, wanting to just use a time turner to go back and just keep this from happening.


End file.
